


Shooting Stars

by mintedmango



Category: GOT7
Genre: Basketball, Basketball AU, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so far, Sports, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: “Sorry to keep you waiting Y/N. We wanted to look semi-good once we introduce ourselves.”





	Shooting Stars

As long as you’ve known Jackson Wang, you’ve known he was a silly guy. And you’ve known him your whole life, for he was your childhood friend, both of your mothers were friends since you were even born. He was smart, getting into one of the best colleges in the area, but it was often overlooked by how much of a goof-ball he was. 

Not to mention getting in on a basketball scholarship, being scouted when you were in high school together. 

He was always good at sports, even the ones that didn’t require much thought. He was good at fencing, golf, dancing, tennis, soccer, anything and everything. But what he really excelled at basketball, being the pride and joy of your high school, smoking all the other schools in the area, really staking a name for your high school with that tan skin and white-blonde hair out on the court. 

He was erratic, not playing basketball like it was supposed to be, it was more or less streetball. You know that’s where he learned how to be so good at “ankle breakers”, changing body position and speed so fast you couldn’t help but fall over yourself just to try and guard the net. 

They called him Jackson Fang, beaming a pearly white smile down on the poor opponent he’s just sped past with the orange ball. 

It was fitting. 

He was a completely different person down on the court than in real life as you knew and adored him. 

As you watch the college game tonight, Jackson was so serious laced up in his lucky black shoes, green and white jersey hanging loosely off his shoulders, sweat dripping off his white tips, rippling arm muscles on full display as he drives to the net. You clap for your friend, not knowing anyone else on the team, your heart about to explode as you cheer along with the crowd, playing at their home court tonight. 

You always come to Jackson’s games, no matter what sport. He’s blessed you too and gotten you half-off your student discount too so a couple dollars each week was worth it to see your best friend. 

Best friend…Throughout the years of you two being very close he’s had only one serious girlfriend and that was that, breaking up with him before college was a thing. When you come to his games and shout his name repeatedly cheering him on, some people truly mistook you as his girlfriend and you want to cry.

Oh, how you wish it was true.

You’ve never thought about Jackson romantically…that is, until now. He’s just so smooth as he glides and splits the air, guiding the orange and black ball into the net. Your heart aches to hold his hand like you used to do as kids as he scores a final point for the third period of the game. You’ve been dropping little hints here and there, only sharing physics with him, not really spending too much time with him. You wish you could say you didn’t mind his lack of communication skills, you know he’s super busy playing basketball almost twenty-four-seven, but you wanted to spend more time with him, get some coffee and just hang out - just the two of you… like a date maybe even. 

The buzzer sounds, pulling you from your thoughts as you see a girl squirt some water in one of the tall players faces on Jackson’s team and storm off the court, the whole team calling for her to come back. 

What was with their team manager? You wonder what was said as she leaves the boys to scramble and fend for themselves.

“One more…” You whisper once the droning buzzer sounds again, signaling the break in the period was over.

——

The final buzzer sounds off and you are left screaming to number 88 with Wang printed in white letters across the back that he killed it. He waves in your general direction and you wonder if he’s heard you? Your college team, the Ahgases, spanked the shit out of the poor Monstas, playing them again tomorrow night. You hope it doesn’t take them too long to lick their wounds. 

Once the game is over and the sea of people who have come to watch your best friend perform beautifully tonight start filling out of the giant basketball arena, you get a call on your cell phone. Why are college sports complexes so massive you think pausing at the top of the stairs. 

“BEST BOOTY” lights up your phone screen and you chuckle, wondering if he’s going to ask you if you watched him make the basket at the end of the third period, gloating about being a power forward. You roll your eyes and slide your finger to accept the call. 

“Hi, Jackson.” 

“Y/N!” He screams into the receiver and you wince, jerking it away from your poor ear. “Are you still in the arena?” He didn’t even ask you if you came to the game. He knows you are. Cheeky bastard. 

You frown. “Yeah, why? What’s up?” What the devil could he want from you? 

“Just come to the end of the seats by the court, I’ll come get you.” 

-

It’s been about fifteen minutes since your friend’s strange phone call and you think that Jackson has forgotten you. 

There were people lingering and waiting for their friends, taking pictures with the fluffy green mascot your school had out on display for the evening. It wasn’t even that cute you think as a few freshman giggle, running away once it makes a “scary” noise. 

You can’t help the sigh that escapes from your lips, a chill finally setting into your skin as the air conditioning is blowing in the arena normally without all the people here. You bite your lip in worry once a security staff member comes over to you hovering right before the gate to the court. 

“You can’t be here.” He states, pointing up the stairs to the door. “Everyone has to clear out now.” 

“I, um, I’m waiting for a player.” You muse sheepishly, about to tell him your history with number 88. 

“They aren’t on the court anymore, sweetheart, you have to leave.” He rolls his eyes, probably thinking you are some crazy fangirl. He goes to step over the gate, reaching for you but is halted by a flash of white hair. 

“Sorry, she’s here for me Drew.” 

You peak over the broad body of the man in all black seeing your best friend beam to the security guard as the man named Drew shrugs and walks away. You see six other teammates were also lingering behind Jackson and you recognize the one with the very long legs that he had gotten water squirted in his face earlier. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Y/N. We wanted to look semi-good once we introduce ourselves.” 

You cock your head in puzzlement, “I mean, I’m happy to meet your teammates but what for?” You whisper to up to Jackson as he guides you toward the court where the six stood patiently. 

He beams a bright smile down at you as he slings an arm over your shoulder. “Y/N, these are the coolest people you’ll ever know, my teammates, the junior class of the Ahgases.” 

“H-Hello!?” The way you greet them is almost a question. 

Jackson steals your hand, slipping your purse from your shoulder to fall on the court with a thud, directing you to the first person down the line. “This is our assistant captain, number 12, standing at 5’10 and a half - Im Jaebum,” Jackson announces in your ear and the whole team snickers when you suck in a breath. 

The man with a seriously sharp jawline smiles gently down at you, reaching out his hand and nodding silently. You gulp. Man, this guy was stunning. Your eyes rake over his model-like face, halting when you see the two little moles he has above his left eye. His warm palm slips from your hand when his rich eyes land upon yours, seemingly dilating but you weren’t too sure. 

Jackson wastes no time shoving you down the line to the next teammate in haste. “Mister goody-two-shoes himself, number 63, standing at a breezy 5’10 - Park Jinyoung.”

“You’re prettier than I thought you would be.” Jinyoung reaches out his hand, waiting for you to slip yours in with a sly smirk on his plush lips. Gosh, he was beautiful too! “He talks about you so often, I thought you had to be made-up.” He muses with a quirk if his eyebrow. You hear a soft “hey” from behind you and know that Jackson’s ears were probably red. Though you only meet briefly, Jinyoung’s eyes observe you like you were a meal. Or was it more like he was the predator and you were the prey? You want to shiver in his grasp, but you refrain. The spell is immediately broken once he lets go of your hand.

Jackson leads you to the next tall, pretty man with a face that was sculpted but angels themselves. You seriously think you have to be a model to be a part of the basketball team for the college. It was probably hidden somewhere in their contract that they all had to be tall, stunning, beautiful men. This man was on another level though, looking like a real Armani ad model just stepped of the pages and onto the court. “Tall, fair, and handsome, number 59, striding in at a comfortable 5’9, Y/N meet Mark Tuan.” 

“How do you do?” He asks giving you a gentle smile that angels truly would weep over, clasping your hands with both of his large ones. “Did you enjoy the game?” Your eyes hone in on his fluffy lips and you seriously want to melt into a puddle on the court. 

You can only manage a dumb nod in response, hair moving with your robotic, transfixed actions as the man Jackson is pulling you away to meet next is laughing with a giant smile on his face. 

“Choi Youngjae, number 90, 5’10,” Jackson explains hurriedly as he whisks you away. 

“Mark, you broke her!” He chuckles loud, all his teeth in display in his wide mouth, eyes crinkling at he looks at you with sunshine wafting off of him. “We can’t afford to lose another one.” He brings the top of your hand up to his full lips, giving you a tiny peck before laughing again. “I hope you like it here with us.” 

You don’t get a chance to ask him what he meant as you were thrust into the arms of the poor man who got water squirted on his face from earlier.

“Hey, baby!” This man is stunning too. He looks at you with something unreadable in his eyes, running his free hand through his hair as he shakes you hand wiggling you up and down in excitement. He reminds you of a cat, looking regal and ready to strike at any time with those dark and mysterious looking eyes. “I’m so happy you are with us!” 

“This is the dork we call Bambam-“ 

“Double B.” Bambam cuts Jackson off as he starts talking. 

“Double B, fine. Number 4. 5’10” 

If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that Jackson almost sounds annoyed right now as he practically pulls you to be stopped right in front of the last teammate. 

“Kim Yugyeom. Our baby.” Jackson giggles to the soft-looking giant with a mole under his right eye. Yugyeom’s long nose scrunches up in annoyance but he doesn’t say anything. He simply shakes your hand, giving you some time to take in his tall figure that was built for the sport and his gentle gaze upon your hands that connect only for a moment. You wonder if he’s just quiet or shy or both as you finish meeting everyone they all give you various levels of smiles upon their faces as Jackson whips you around to face his happy-go-lucky grin. 

“Y/N,” Jackson says your name and your heart beats a little faster than it did before. “We were kinda, sorta, hoping, and praying that you would be out new manager for the team?” He sheepishly asks you. “That’s why I introduced all the boys here to you.” 

Your mouth falls open as a few of them chant “yes!” in the background. 

“Please~?” Jackson sing-songs, “you’ll get to spend all your time with me and the boys and I know that’s what you are missing the most.” 

Can…Can Jackson read minds or something you think freezing up under your friend’s grip. 

“I-I don’t-“ you stutter, mouth closing and opening several times, eyes flickering back and forth to his in question. Was he being serious right now? “I don’t know anything about basketball…” you trail off. 

“Please?” Bambam shines as he saunters over with Youngjae and Yugyeom in tow. “You won’t regret it.” He bounces over to you, shaking your body in excitement and shouting encouragement in your ear. 

“I-uh-I…” you look around to the hopeful faces of the Ahgases that have come to circle around you and Jackson, swallowing thickly and sincerely hope that you don’t regret it as their eyes sparkle and shine with anticipation. “Sure.” 

You didn’t know who was cheering and who was laughing as they all embrace you in half sweaty hugs. 

You guess you have some things to learn about basketball then.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
